


Пока тебя не было рядом

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: Каллен уехал на бал в Халамширал, Дориан остался в Скайхолде. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?





	Пока тебя не было рядом

**Дориан**

Вот как всё было.

Дориан и Малика поссорились накануне поездки в Халамширал, и Малика, будучи злобной мстительной гномкой, не взяла его на бал. 

Дориан бы даже расстроился, не будь он так зол. Разумеется, он не пошёл провожать Инквизитора, предпочитая отсиживаться в библиотеке. Командор лично поднялся к нему, чтобы попрощаться.

— Не скучай, — сказал Каллен. — У тебя появилось время отточить тактику и стратегию “Королев”. Ты же проиграл мне семь последних партий. Не понимаю, как твоё эго смиряется с чередой поражений.

— Пошел на хрен, — ласково ответил ему Дориан и отвернулся к окну. 

Он слишком горд, чтобы оправдываться. Проигрывал он только потому, что чересчур часто отвлекался на красивые глаза командора, губы командора, руки командора и всего командора в целом, тактика и стратегия тут ни при чём.

Величайшим разочарованием своей жизни Дориан считал факт, что человек, в которого он влюбился без памяти, безоговорочно дал понять, что связывать их может только крепкая дружба. Дориан умел с достоинством принимать поражение. По крайней мере, эта дружба давала весомый повод находиться рядом с Калленом так часто, как хотелось. 

Стук каблуков затих, Дориан прислонился лбом к стеклу, с грустью наблюдая за последними приготовлениями. Вот Блэкволл галантно подсаживает Малику на лошадь, будто она сама не в состоянии запрыгнуть и понестись, будто она не делала этого сотни раз. Мадам Вивьен уже сидит в седле. Она так неестественно прямо держит спину, что Дориан начинает подумывать взять у неё пару уроков по держанию осанки. Впрочем, полноте, что за странные мысли, его осанка итак идеальна. Вот Лелиана отсылает парочку воронов, Жозефина раздаёт последние наставления, командор спускается по лестнице, останавливается, поднимает голову и машет Дориану рукой. 

А потом они уезжают. 

Следующую неделю Дориан потратил на карты. Он выиграл у Быка, проиграл Варрику. Сэра жульничала и скидывала карты под стол, естественно, Коул всем об этом рассказал. Заодно выяснилось, что играть с ним совершенно невозможно, он начинал говорить, кто и что чувствует — ну как тут блефовать, скажите! 

Ещё через неделю все стали волноваться — где Инквизитор, почему нет новостей от Лелианы, куда подевались вороны, разведчики, торговцы…

Бык совершил вылазку со своим отрядом. Обратно он вернулся с горсткой спасённых людей, одним трупом со стрелой в глазнице и странными вестями. Собрались в ставке командования, раз уж само командование в полном составе болталось неизвестно где. 

— В этом мире что-то кардинально сломалось, — сказал Бык. — Мертвецы больше не умирают, они бродят по земле, нападают на всё живое и поедают его. — Бык бросил труп на стол, прямо на карты с любовно расставленными Калленом флажками. — Для исследований. Если надо, ещё притащим таких тварей. 

Дориан не то чтобы забеспокоился, он умел управляться с мертвецами. Это было по крайней мере интересно. 

— Я должен понять, что произошло, — внезапно сказал Солас. 

И вышел из ставки. 

Наутро выяснилось, что вышел он не только из ставки, но и из Скайхолда, и никто его больше не видел. 

Все ждали возвращения Инквизитора. За время отсутствия правящей верхушки Скайхолда главным решили сделать Быка. Собрание, как водится, проходило в таверне. По такому случаю в виде исключения Дориан пробрался в личный погреб Малики и стащил бутылку “Стража Анраса”. Ему очень понравилось название, и он точно знал, что большей гадости в жизни не пил, так зачем упускать такую уникальную возможность. Редкий случай, когда Малики в крепости нет, а Дориан есть. Нужно будет стащить ещё парочку “стражей”, пока она не вернулась. 

Варрик вынес предложение сделать ставленником Быка, Бык попытался переложить ответственность на плечи Дориана, Дориан наотрез отказался от столь почётной должности. 

— Помогать буду, руководить — нет. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Бык согласился. 

Вовремя оказавшийся в Скайхолде маркиз де Серо бросил изучать драконов и стал изучать мертвецов. Дориан, как единственный некромант в крепости, к нему присоединился.

— Я думал, к неизбежной гибели Тедас приведут тевинтерцы с этой их неистребимой жаждой власти, — сказал маркиз, копаясь в чёрной жиже, которая раньше было мозгом, — или кунари со своей фанатичной преданностью Кун.

— Или вечно пытающиеся завоевать мир орлейцы, — поддержал Дориан. — Но никак не горсточка ривейнских ведьм.

— О, так вы догадались, откуда пришла к нам эта напасть. 

— Только предположение, не более того. Если весь этот кошмар устроили ведьмы, есть небольшая вероятность, что они же могут его закончить. Но, кажется, ситуация вышла из-под контроля. 

— В любом случае нам надо подготовить экспедицию в Ривейн, мой друг. Начнём хоть с чего-то. 

— Не раньше, чем Малика вернётся в Скайхолд. При всём уважении, маркиз, дыры в небе никуда не делись, а вы вряд ли сможете один добраться до Ривейна. 

— А вы?

— А у меня есть незаконченное дело. 

Незаконченное дело имело красивые глаза, сексуальный шрам над верхней губой, упрямый характер и неистребимое желание защищать всех, кто попадётся под руку. Вот бы кто защитил его, пока Дориана нет рядом. 

За кружкой вечернего пива Дориан сообщил, что покидает Скайхолд. 

— Сиди тут, чего тебе не сидится-то! — Сэра бросила в него ложкой, Дориан увернулся.

— Я соберу отряд, Крэм поведёт, — покачал головой Бык. — Тебя я не отпускаю. Если с тобой что случится, командор мне шею свернёт. 

— Для этого шею надо сначала найти, — хихикнула Сэра. 

Дориан хотел было возразить, что он не разрешения спрашивал, а ставил друзей перед фактом, но не успел. 

— Сердце болит, мысли как улей, Каллен, Каллен, Каллен, — понёс очередную околесицу Коул. 

Все разом замолкли, уставились на Дориана. Вот только жалости в их глазах ему не хватало для полного счастья. Не для того он так долго скрывал свои чувства, чтобы какой-то дух вот так вывалил всё разом. Нет ничего более жалкого, чем безнадёжно влюблённый дурак.

Дориан ушёл к себе. Ему надо было немного подумать, и он надеялся, что Варрик войдёт в его положение и вернётся нескоро. Иногда он жалел, что так опрометчиво согласился делить с ним комнату. Скайхолд принимал всех, кто нуждался в помощи и жилье. Беженцы прибывали каждый день. В бывшем зале Соласа, половину стен которого он успел разукрасить, половину нет, устроили общественную спальню. Варрик переехал в комнату к Дориану, отдав свою семье с пятью детьми. 

Из таверны он вернулся через час, забрался на кровать, взбил подушку. Дориан усиленно делал вид, что спал. 

— Куда только любовь нас не заводит, — пробормотал Варрик, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Береги себя, мой друг. Разбитое сердце ещё не мёртвое. Я надеюсь, что ты вернёшься. Не один. 

До сегодняшнего вечера Дориан считал, что вполне сносно скрывает свои переживания. А что просыпается от кошмаров, крепко стиснув зубы, ну так кто сейчас спит спокойно? Сидел потом, считая вдохи-выдохи, пытаясь успокоить взбесившееся сердце. Малика сильная, думал Дориан, и рядом с ней всегда Блэкволл, а этого мужлана не убьёшь даже прямым попаданием снаряда из катапульты. Лелиана хитрая, Кассандра стойкая, Жозефина.... Вашанте Каффас, кого он обманывает… У Каллена все шансы выжить даже в Халамширале, пусть там и нет спасительных морозов, а концентрация людей выше, чем в Минратосе. 

Через семнадцать дней после отъезда Инквизитора Бык собрал отряд и отправил его на разведку. Надо было пополнить припасы, да и просто осмотреться. Вдруг всё закончилось, а они окопались в своей крепости на ледяной горе и знать не знают.

Ничего, конечно, не закончилось. 

Чем ниже отряд спускался с гор, тем чаще встречались замерзшие трупы живых (уже мёртвых) мертвецов.

Периодически им попадались выжившие, упорно поднимавшиеся в крепость. Дориан всматривался вдаль в надежде увидеть клубы снежной крошки, выбиваемые копытами амарантайнских скакунов, так обожаемых Маликой. Хотя ей бы лучше подошла наголопа, Дориан до сих пор в этом уверен. Однажды он озвучил свою мысль вслух и, по воле Инквизитора, сам пересел на это огромное несуразное животное.

— Хотел стильности и изящности, получай! — сообщила Малика, под страхом смерти запретив Деннету выдавать “этой имперской ядовитой змее” любое другое ездовое животное. 

Так что даже сейчас, когда Малики не было рядом, и Дориан ехал вроде как её спасать, Деннет выделил ему наголопу, которая, кажется, за время пребывания в конюшне ещё больше отъела зад. Был в этом один несомненный плюс: теперь при желании на её спине можно славно поспать. 

Дориан назвал наголопу “Крошкой”. 

 

**Каллен**

Вот как всё было. 

В этой жизни Каллен терпеть не мог множество вещей, и дворцовые балы вошли в первую пятёрку самых ненавистных, потеснив тушёную брюкву. И вот теперь он вынужден стоять и с каменным лицом выслушивать пошлые намёки, которые кидали ему напомаженные орлейские придворные, спрятавшие лица за уродливыми масками. Если бы рядом был Дориан, он бы мигом их отшил парочкой саркастичных замечаний и завуалированных под комплименты оскорблений. Но этот невозможный мужчина умудрился поссориться с Маликой перед самым балом, и теперь его место занимает Кассандра, которая тоже, знаете ли, не горела желанием напяливать красный мундир и танцевать. 

— Вот надо тебе было, — пробормотал про себя Каллен и тяжело вздохнул. Дориан обладал просто чудовищным количеством недостатков, любого другого на его месте Каллен бы уже мягко, но настойчиво выставил из своей жизни, но… но… Ещё он был весёлый, умный, на него было приятно смотреть, он лучше всех в крепости играл в “Королевы” (пусть и не так хорошо, как Каллен), понимал слово “нет”, умел флиртовать, не становясь при этом навязчивым. Рядом с ним Каллен чувствовал себя особенным: не старым разбитым бывшим храмовником, а красивым мужчиной в полном расцвете сил. 

Хотя… Глупо всё это. Тем не менее, даже мысли о Дориане позволяли скрасить унылость орлейского бала. Каллен не танцевал, нет и нет, ни в коем случае. Отговаривался придуманной больной ногой. Предпочитал наблюдать за танцующими молча, может, поэтому одним из первых заметил — что-то не так. 

Всё началось с эльфийских слуг, разносивших чаши с нарезанными фруктами. В какой-то момент одна из служанок накинулась прямо на придворную даму, вгрызаясь в шею. Женщина заверещала, раздались крики, придворные дамы побежали к многочисленным выходам, спотыкаясь о подолы длинных платьев, придворные мужи поскидывали маски и тоже спешили покинуть бальный зал. 

Каллен нашёл глазами удивлённую Малику, та вместе с Блэкволлом и Кассандрой с упорством тягловых наголоп пробивалась к балкону. Тут же рядом оказались Лелиана и Жозефина. Каллен схватил в руки подсвечник и ударил им приближающегося эльфийского слугу, который должен быть мёртвым, должен! У него флагшток торчал из груди! Впрочем, кажется, размозжённый череп упокоил его навеки. 

— На крышу, быстро, — приказала Малика, — здесь творится хрен знает что.

— Где Вивьен? — спросила Жозефина. 

— Не знаем. Ждать не будем. Выживет, — коротко ответила Малика, выходя на балкон. Каллен оглянулся. Зал был усеян ранеными и ожившими трупами. 

— Им надо помочь, — заметил Каллен, имея в виду раненых. Кассандра согласно кивнула.

— Им уже ничем не поможешь, — отрезала Малика.— Самим бы ноги унести. 

Ну, она никогда не питала любви к аристократии.

На крышу они забрались по стене плюща и устроили блиц-совещание. За какие-то четверть часа дворец превратился в пристанище мертвецов, которые слонялись неприкаянно по двору и залам в поисках…  
— ...пищи? — спросила Жозефина, её голос дрожал, она еле сдерживала слёзы. — Они что, едят живых людей?

— Медаль тебе за внимательность, — съязвила Малика. — А наш единственный некромант булки греет в Скайхолде, не мог свой змеиный язык придержать, зараза. Мы остались без мага, а нам кровь из носу надо добраться до крепости. 

Каллен малодушно порадовался, что Дориана здесь нет. В Скайхолде оно как-то безопаснее, а что до них — справятся они и без мага. 

— На лошадей можно не рассчитывать, моя леди, — подал голос Блэкволл. — По крайней мере, из дворцовых конюшен. Туда уже добрались.

Судя по душераздирающему ржанию, доносящемуся издалека, Блэкволл был прав. 

— Что это за пиздец, кто-нибудь может мне сказать?

Все дружно покачали головами. 

— Началось со слуг, я видела. — Лелиана заправила за уши пряди, выбившиеся во время спешного побега. — Словно проклятье. Ривейнские ведьмы способны поднимать мертвецов. 

— Дориан тоже способен. — Малика в раздражении теребила перевязь. — А он не ривейнец и не ведьма, он, сука, мерзкий тевинтерец, который только и делает, что спорит со мной по поводу и без, да глазеет на командора. Вот сейчас, именно сейчас, блядь, нам бы его знания пригодились! 

— Боюсь, дело тут совсем не в некромантии, — тяжело вздохнула Кассандра. — Нам придётся покинуть крышу, как минимум, чтобы добраться до оружия и доспехов. 

— Вот гадство! — выругалась Малика. — Ладно, Жозефина остаётся здесь, Лелиана охраняет Жозефину, все остальные — спускаемся обратно. 

— Почему я? — возмутилась было Лелиана, но Малика только отмахнулась.

Кое-как добрались до комнаты с оружием. Каллен не выпускал из рук подсвечник, бил им направо и налево, остальные последовали его примеру, благо вот чего-чего, а тяжеленных подсвечников во дворце было что травы в поле.   
Когда вернули себе оружие, облачились в доспехи — дышать сразу стало немного легче. Малика брезгливо отбросила подсвечник и поцеловала лезвие собственной секиры. 

Залезли обратно на крышу, забрали Жозефину с Лелианой, пробрались в одну из запертых спален через окно. Двери во дворце были крепкие — баллистой не пробьёшь, куда уж там живым мертвецам. Решили заночевать тут же, во дворце, а на рассвете уже двинуться в путь. На комоде стояла ваза с фруктами, блюдо с печеньем, почти целая голова сыра и бутылка вина. На ужин хватило. Разве что вино никто пить не стал. 

Жозефина с Лелианой устроились на кровати. Туда жа Малика прогнала Кассандру. Сама легла на пол, устроив голову на плече своего бессменного телохранителя. Каллен сел в кресло. Хорошо всё-таки, что Дориан в безопасности, в Скайхолде. И Сэра, конечно, тоже, и Варрик… Обо всех своих друзьях Каллен беспокоился одинаково сильно. 

Как и было решено накануне, с первыми лучами солнца маленький отряд Инквизитора вылез в окно с твёрдым намерением как можно скорее покинуть Халмаширал. Сделать это им удалось лишь ближе к обеду. Мертвецы слонялись по двору, спотыкались, падали, ползли, забредали в фонтаны, но стоило им учуять отряд Инквизитора, как они будто по команде разворачивались в их сторону. Отряд продвигался с боем, спина к спине, окружив Жозефину, и может даже это было к лучшему. Не было времени разглядывать творящийся вокруг кошмар. Под ногами всё время что-то чавкало, Каллен старательно не глядел вниз — обычная ли это трава или чьи-то внутренности — сейчас уже не важно. Как верно сказала Малика: “самим бы выбраться”. По пути Малика всё-таки завернула в конюшни в надежде разжиться лошадьми, но лишь убедилась, что в живых не осталось ни одной. Заполонивших двор мертвецов Каллену почему-то жалко не было, а вот лошадей — очень. Из конюшни они забрали только вьючные сумки с палатками. 

С крыши дворца взлетели два ворона и последовали за маленьким отрядом. 

Малика сколько угодно могла говорить, что не будет никому помогать, но на деле не могла пройти мимо нуждающейся в помощи бедной семьи или отдельно взятого человека. 

В результате за два дня пешего пути их отряд обзавёлся солидным хвостом из беженцев, что значительно замедляло их продвижение. 

В крупных населённых пунктах творился полный кошмар, словно Создатель забыл об этих местах. Временами Каллену казалось, что Тедас давным-давно наскучил Создателю, а временами — что никакого Создателя и не было вовсе. Был бы сейчас Дориан рядом, как бы он посмеялся над этим кризисом веры…

Трёх беженцев потеряли по дороге к побережью. Повезло, что не больше, спасибо реакции Лелианы и её стрелам. 

Раздобыли двух лошадей. Слишком мало, чтобы дальше ехать верхом, но их можно нагрузить припасами.

Лелиана предложила взять одну и отправиться в Скайхолд за помощью. Там остались Железный Бык со своими бойцами, там два мага, а видит Создатель, помощь магов им бы сейчас пригодилась. Среди беженцев была одна эльфийка, таскала за спиной тонкий изящный посох, больше напоминающий веточку дерева, чем оружие. Но толку от её магии было немного, в основном она накидывала на себя каменный доспех и опутывала мертвецов корнями. Им нужен был боевой маг, вроде тех, что остались в Скайхолде. 

Немного подумав, Малика согласилась с предложением Лелианы. 

Та ускакала на рассвете, а маленький отряд Инквизитора с большим хвостом из беженцев выдвинулся только через час. Каллен занял привычную позицию в арьергарде, чувствуя себя пастухом при стаде овец, ни больше ни меньше. Имперский тракт казался бесконечным, весь этот путь казался бесконечным. Ночь сменяла день, день сменял ночь, место для ночлега они начинали искать ещё когда солнце находилось в зените, окружающая местность отнюдь не изобиловала укромными пещерами, способными вместить двадцать восемь человек. Иногда Каллен с тоской вспоминал Рваный берег с его сетью тоннелей и множеством пещер, где могли укрыться не то что путники, а все маги из местного Круга и все храмовники в придачу. 

Время от времени им приходилось сходить с дороги и углубляться в леса, чтобы не попасть в толпы двигающихся мертвецов. То есть Каллен был уверен, что будь они одни, то могли бы пробиться насквозь и двигаться дальше; и это заняло бы значительно меньше времени, чем теперь. Но среди них было семь детей, в том числе грудной младенец, который имел скверную привычку орать в самых неподходящих местах. Ещё до того, как уехать, Лелиана порывалась его задушить или хотя бы вырвать язык. Иногда Каллен жалел, что она так этого и не сделала, но потом сам себя ругал за скверные мысли. Ребёнок не виноват, что этот мир сошёл с ума. Каллен мог думать что угодно, но он в жизни не поднял бы руку на ребёнка.

Ночью он спал урывками, чутко прислушиваясь к окружающему шуму: шелест листьев в кроне деревьев, уханье совы, дробный перестук капель дождя по крыше палатки. Каллен закрывал глаза, в нетерпении ожидая, когда придёт его черёд выходить в караул. Никто не любил рассветные часы — сыро, тускло, холодно. Костры не зажигали, опасаясь привлечь мертвецов, так что приходилось греться либо укутавшись в одеяло, либо растирая себя руками и совершая серию физических упражнений. 

Как-то ночью к нему подошёл один из беженцев (тех из них, что покрепче, Малика тоже ставила в караул, в помощь Каллену или Блэкволлу). 

— Сир, — начал беженец. Мартин, его звали Мартин, с трудом вспомнил Каллен. — Одна из эльфиек, та, что магичит, полчаса назад отправилась в ту сторону и так и не вернулась.

— Зачем она туда пошла? — резко спросил Каллен, всматриваясь в указанном направлении. Видел только деревья, растворяющиеся в туманной дымке. 

— По нужде? — предположил Мартин.

— Ладно, я проверю. 

Оставлять лагерь на одного Мартина было нельзя, Каллен задумался, кого бы разбудить, а потом пошёл к инквизиторской палатке. Отдёрнул полог, нагнулся и постучал Блэкволла по ноге. 

— Жду снаружи, — бросил коротко, предварительно дождавшись, когда прекратится могучий храп.

Блэкволл вылез через минуту, молчаливый, собранный, с неизменным мечом за спиной. Каллен объяснил ему ситуацию. Решил, что быстро отыщет эльфийку или её труп, и вернётся до того, как проснётся Малика и начнёт собирать лагерь. Девчонка не могла далеко уйти, она же хрупкая, как стебелёк ромашки, ножки маленькие, глазки большие — одно недоразумение, даром что маг-отступник. Ну да они все сейчас отступники. Пожалуй, кроме Дориана, чья родословная тянулась до тех самых магистров, что вошли в Золотой Город. 

Выпавшая роса скрывала следы на траве, Каллен ориентировался с трудом — в основном по сломанным веточкам или грязным лужам, на краю которых даже лёгкая ступня эльфийки оставляла отпечаток. По его подсчётам, он уже на полторы мили углубился в лес, когда услышал подозрительный шорох и треск сучьев, который с каждой секундой делался громче. Каллен мог бы понадеятся, что это медведь, но он никогда не был везучим человеком, а значит с большей вероятностью к нему двигались мертвецы. И хорошо бы увести их от лагеря в противоположную сторону. 

Первому показавшемуся из-за деревьев мертвецу Каллен рассёк мечом голову. Второму и третьему тоже. Четвёртому и пятому. И пятился, отпрыгивал, отбегал, кувыркался назад. Дальше и дальше. Потерял счёт убитым мертвецам (его коробило каждый раз от абсурдности этого определения, но ничего умнее он придумать не мог). Его меч и щит покрылись зловонной слизью, ошмётками полусгнившего мяса и чёрной жижей, ранее бывшей кровью. В очередном прыжке назад Каллен поскользнулся на грязи и полетел вниз. 

Очнулся он в холодной мрачной пещере, освещённой одним тусклым магическим светлячком. Осмотрелся, невольно скривившись от резкой боли в ноге. Он лежал головой на чьих-то коленях. Неприемлемо. Каллен поднялся и сел, прислонившись к стене. Он повредил ногу, может быть трещина, может — перелом, затылок болел нещадно, шея затекла, но, демоны его подери, это были меньшие из его проблем.   
Вход в пещеру начисто завалило камнями. 

Оценив обстановку, Каллен повернул голову. 

Пропавшая давеча эльфийка смотрела на него огромными испуганными глазами. 

— Я задаю вопросы, ты отвечаешь, — приказал Каллен. Будь рядом Дориан, он бы обязательно отметил, что храмовничьи замашки так просто не вытравишь. 

Эльфийка нерешительно кивнула. 

— Ты меня спасла. 

Кивок. 

— Как? 

— Вы почти скатились в эту пещеру, сир, я только завалила вход, опасаясь мертвецов. 

— И захлопнула ловушку. 

Каллен неловко пошевелился и снова не смог сдержать стон. С ногой срочно надо что-то делать, хотя вряд ли это ему поможет. Судя по всему, ход завален капитально, не выбраться. Этот завал целой армии разбирать неделю, куда уж им двоим. Один — раненый старик, другая — больная на всю голову девчонка. 

— Где твой посох? 

— Там, — эльфийка махнула рукой в сторону завала. — Под камнями, — зачем-то добавила она, будто Каллен сам не догадался. 

— Воздуха нам здесь надолго не хватит…

Нелепая смерть, если подумать. Малика будет в бешенстве, Дориан, наверное, расстроится. А может и нет, попрощались-то они не сказать что очень душевно. 

Кален залез в поясную сумку, нащупал брошь. Купил по пути на бал в одной из лавок, в изобилии расположившихся в паре миль от дворца. Это был простой круг из золота с обсидианом в центре — Каллену вещица показалась достаточно стильной, чтобы понравиться Дориану. Как раз удобно закалывать плащ. Может, Дориан бросит наконец свою привычку везде ходить полуголым. Так и простыть недолго. Хотя что теперь об этом думать. 

— Один мой друг всегда говорил, что пока жив — надо надеяться, — заметила эльфийка. — А второй мой друг научил меня лекарским основам. 

— И где теперь твои друзья? 

— То там, то сям, — эльфийка неопределённо пожала плечами. — Мы потеряли друг друга из виду. Один вроде в Скайхолд собирался, я надеялась там его застать. 

Она выпустила ещё пару светлячков и склонилось над ногой Каллена. 

— Нам нужно что-то твёрдое вроде деревянной дощечки, чтобы разместить на ней твою ногу и закрепить. 

Она заозиралась по сторонам, видимо, в надежде найти строительный склад. 

— Меч подойдёт? — спросил Каллен. — Ничего другого всё равно больше нет. — Щит свой он потерял при падении, но меч держал крепко. Он поднял меч, протянул его эльфийке, затем кое-как снял плащ. — Из подола можно нарвать приличные ленты, остатками обмотать меч, — пояснил он. Меховой воротник Каллен оторвал и положил рядом. Эльфийка может использовать его вместо подушки, если захочет. 

Ленты нарвал сам, обмотать меч доверил эльфийке. 

Та осторожно открепила наколенник с раненой ноги, сняла сапог. Каллен стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Бережно разместила его ногу на мече и ловко её примотала. 

— Так зачем ты сюда полезла? — спросил он, когда эльфийка, закончив работу, села рядом.

— Здесь на стенах древние эльфийские письмена. У меня есть карта. Ещё до всего этого, — она взмахнула рукой, — я изучала всё, что могло бы пролить свет на нашу историю. Ну и когда мы тут остановились, я подумала — почему бы мне, раз уж мы рядом…

— Посреди леса в окружении мертвецов ночью не пойти поискать выцарапанные на стенах закорючки, тем самым всех подставив?

— Я не думала…

— В половине дерьма этого мира виноваты те, кто не думает. 

— А в половине — те, кто думает слишком много. 

— Тоже верно, — согласился Каллен.

Настроение было муторное. 

Он знал, что Малика, скорее всего, найдёт вход в пещеру, но не сможет в кратчайшие сроки разгрести завал, даже если привлечёт к работе всех беженцев, включая младенца. Словно прочитав его мысли, эльфийка вздохнула.

— Вот бы среди них был хотя бы один маг, способный поднимать стены камней. Будь у меня посох и немного больше маны…

Каллен вспомнил, как вернувшись из похода в Западный Предел, Дориан весь вечер возмущался, что ему то и дело приходилось сдвигать плиты и возводить мостики-переходы, будто он грёбаный строитель. В тот вечер Дориан сидел на его кровати, укутавшись в одеяло, потому что у Каллена так и не дошли руки отдать приказ залатать дыры в потолке, и по комнате гуляли сквозняки. “Вы только подумайте, командор, — сердился Дориан. Из одеяла торчал один только нос, и Каллен до сих пор находил это зрелище умилительным, — какая это невыносимая скука — под палящим солнцем выстраивать мосты. Нет, я, конечно, люблю солнце, но когда оно греет, а не пытается всех убить!” Каллен тогда принёс ему подогретого вина из таверны, чем, кажется, немало поднял другу настроение. 

— Хочется пить, — сказала внезапно эльфийка. Каллен снял с пояса флягу с водой и положил ей на колени. 

— Держи. Если будем молчать, сэкономим воздух.

Честно говоря, он устал, у него болела каждая кость в теле, его раздражал голос эльфийки и вся эта глупая ситуация в целом. 

Он жалел, что не имел возможности отправить сообщение, где они; жалел, что толком не попрощался с Дорианом, что подвёл Малику, что так и не совершил в жизни ничего стоящего, и даже не любил толком никого и никогда, разве что в далекой юности. Но любовь его героически погибла, успев ни много ни мало убить Архидемона, а самой большой заслугой Каллена было командование разрастающейся армией Инквизитора, да и то недолго. 

Магические светлячки погасли, новые эльфийка выпускать не стала. Пещера погрузилась в кромешную тьму — собственной руки не видать. 

Каллен думал, что друг эльфийки прав. Пока они живы — можно надеятся. Если их спасут, то первым делом Каллен проведёт инструктаж с остальными беженцами — как надо себя вести, чтобы выжить и при этом не создавать окружающим проблем. Когда они вернутся в Скайхолд, он примет ванну. Будет лежать долго-долго, пока вода не покроется тонкой корочкой льда, только потом вылезет. Поест простой пищи, без изысков, хорошо прожаренного мяса, миску бобов. Выпьет эля, быть может, сыграет с друзьями в карты, быть может, в этот раз победит. Возьмёт Дориана и поднимется с ним на крепостные стены, чтобы посмотреть на горы, звезды, луну, горящие внизу огни факелов. Дориан, конечно, будет говорить, не замолкая ни на секунду, наверняка поругает Каллена, что не бережёт себя совсем, вон, даже ногу сломал без его присмотра. Проклятье, если у него сломана нога, то все его выстроенные маленькие приятные планы на первый вечер в Скайхолде требуется значительно перекроить. Очевидно, если Малика будет столь глупа (а он уверен, что будет), чтобы взять с собой старика со сломанной ногой, который станет просто чудовищной обузой в их путешествии, то в Скайхолде его первым делом ждёт постельный режим. Ладно, тогда без ванны. Он будет лежать в своей постели, а настырный Дориан, разумеется, будет руководить его лечением, приносить обеды, следить, чтобы он съедал всё до последней крошки, развлекать местными сплетнями и покидать разве что на ночь. А то и вовсе останется у него жить до полного выздоровления. Где тогда ему спать, интересно, если у Каллена только одна кровать. Наверное, надо будет распорядиться принести в его комнату ту чудесную софу, которая сейчас стояла в библиотеке. Она была мягкой, удобной и имела тот странный причудливый вид, который навевал мысли об Орлее: позолоченные ножки в виде лап грифона, синяя обивка и подушки с вышитами звёздами. Слишком много золота на квадратный дюйм, по мнению Каллена, но Дориан любил золото. Слишком много места в его мыслях занимал Дориан, и это явно что-то значит. Ну ладно, самого себя вовсе незачем обманывать перед смертью. Стоило признать, что его отношение к Дориану давно переросло рамки дружбы. Кажется, Дориан оказался гораздо смелее и сразу принял свои чувства. А Каллен… Что ж, в этом плане он всегда был немного тугодумом. 

Каллен стал замечать, что дышать становится всё труднее. Он на ощупь нашёл руку эльфийки и бережно сжал тонкую кисть. 

— Я в порядке, — прошептала та и, очевидно, солгала.

На грудь словно положили каменную плиту, круги плясали на закрытых веках. Каллен старался дышать глубоко, размеренно, но получались только какие-то жуткие хрипы, кровь стучала в висках. Говорят, от нехватки кислорода случаются видения, вот и он сейчас видел свет, слышал грохот и как кто-то отчаянно ругается на тевине. Знакомый голос, родной голос, ну конечно, кто же ещё ему может привидиться перед смертью, только Дориан. Внезапно стало холодно и сыро, Каллен закашлялся так, что глаза заслезились. Лёгкие раздирало, будто по ним прошлись наждачкой. Каллен согнулся, хватаясь руками за живот, наклонился вперёд и уткнулся во что-то твёрдое и пахнущее так знакомо — теплом, солнцем, цветами...

— Тише, мой командор, тише.

Его обнимали обеими руками, гладили лицо, волосы, шею, ощупывали всего, цокали языком, водили ладонями по рёбрам и бёдрам.

— Хвала Создателю, сломана только нога. Я же совсем не умею лечить, родной мой, толку от меня чуть. 

— Ты меня нашёл, — прохрипел Каллен. Дориан сунул ему под нос флягу, Каллен сделал огромный глоток, поперхнулся, закашлялся, расплескав всю жидкость. — Гномий виски! Ты в своём уме?

— Вижу, ты в порядке, — разулыбался Дориан. Каллен сам разулыбался, когда это увидел. Он повернулся к эльфийке, над той уже хлопотала Скорнячка. 

— Твой друг был прав, — обратился к ней Каллен. Эльфийка в ответ только слабо улыбнулась. 

Кое-как они выбрались из пещеры. Земля с камнями аккуратным холмом высилась сбоку от входа. Каллен осмотрелся. Он умудрился свалиться в неглубокое ущелье и какое счастье, что эльфийка успела затащить его в пещеру. Тут и там валялись неподвижные тела, часть с размозженными черепами — неудачное падение на камни, часть просто обгорела до обугленного состояния — как следствие столкновения с огненной магией. Рядом протекал ручеёк, который по весне наверняка разливался в полноценную реку. Скорнячка подвела ко входу галлу и Крошку, наголопу Дориана. 

— Тебе разрешили взять галлу?

В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Каллена Дориан только плечами пожал. 

— Малика позволила мне воспользоваться её уникальной конюшней. Правда, задним числом, но обстоятельства вынудили.

Спина у Крошки была такая большая и широкая, что Каллен свободно на ней разместился, вытянув повреждённую ногу, и ещё для Дориана место осталось. Тот устроился за спиной Каллена, плотно прижавшись грудью, и взял поводья в руки. 

— Не волнуйтесь, командор, — произнёс он спокойно, — я умею держать себя в руках. За время нашего знакомства вы уже должны были в этом убедиться. 

Каллен хотел было сказать, что он, во-первых, не волнуется, а во-вторых, за время их знакомства его приоритеты поменялись, но вместо этого спросил:  
— Как вы нас нашли?

Скорнячка посадила перед собой эльфийку. Галла, конечно, не наголопа, но для того, чтобы везти двух хрупких женщин, её сил хватит с лихвой.

Крошка размеренно бежала вперёд по Имперскому Тракту вслед за галлой. Судя по окружающей местности, до Скайхолда день пути, если верхом, и три, если такой толпой, какую представлял из себя сейчас отряд Инквизитора. 

— О, всё просто. — Дориан пришпорил животное, заставляя немного ускорить шаг. Наголопа напоминала Каллену палубу вышедшего в море корабля — такая же широкая и равномерно раскачивающаяся из стороны в сторону. — Я выехал на ваши поиски вместе с остальными быками сутки назад, встретил по дороге несущуюся во весь опор Лелиану. Она развернулась обратно, мы последовали за ней. Встретили Малику во главе того сброда, который она собрала по пути из Халамширала. И, мой друг, я не хочу повторять все те эпитеты, которыми Малика тебя охарактеризовала, но нажий отросток был самым ласковым. 

— Очень на неё похоже, — согласился Каллен. Он буквально утопал сейчас в объятиях Дориана, отодвинуться было некуда, да и незачем. Каллен позволил себе слабость: откинулся другу на плечо и прикрыл глаза. 

— Один из беженцев сказал, что ты пошёл за какой-то эльфийкой, и тогда Малика разродилась целой тирадой на тему безответственности, ввернула с десяток крепких ругательств, пообещала, что если кто ещё выкинет такой фортель, то выгонит всех скопом. Потом она взяла меня и Лелиану, и мы пошли вас искать. Лелиана уникальный следопыт, мой дорогой, если бы не она и её вороны, мы бы искали гораздо дольше, и может быть даже пропустили обед. 

— Ты и так не обедал, — хмыкнул Каллен. 

— Ох, всё-то вы про меня знаете, командор, а замуж не берёте, — пошутил Дориан и продолжил уже серьёзным тоном: — Увидели завал; Лелиана уверила нас, что ты схоронился именно там. Твой щит на камнях в паре футов от входа как нельзя лучше укладывался в гипотезу. Я занялся ликвидацией завала, Малика привела мою Крошку и галлу, оставила со мной Скорнячку, и вместе с Лелианой вернулась к тому балагану, что мы вот-вот нагоним. 

 

**Дориан**

Отряд Инквизитора они всё равно обогнали. Малика сказала её не ждать, а ехать прямиком в Скайхолд, так как нога Каллена распухла до чудовищных размеров, и с этим что-то надо делать. Дориан был всецело с ней согласен. 

По приезде в Скайхолд он сгрузил Каллена в лазарет, а сам направился в таверну, чтобы напиться. Потому что такого страху, какого он натерпелся, разгребая завал и не зная, жив ли Каллен или погрёбен там, под камнями, он не помнил уже давно. 

Ближе к ночи пришёл Бык, Дориан тогда уже с трудом различал, где право, где лево, и путал верх с низом. 

— Эк тебя пробрало. — Бык сел рядом и отобрал у него кружку. — А меж тем Каллена проводили в твою комнату, Варрик временно перевёлся в его, потому что поднимать командора со сломанной ногой по этой лестнице — чистое безумие. И ты действительно хочешь предстать перед ним в таком виде?

— Какая разница? — Дориан вяло отмахнулся. — Какая разница, что я выгляжу как грёбаное совершенство, если у меня нет большой груди, зато имеется член.

— Ну, папенька предлагал тебе сменить пол, что ж ты не согласился? — заржал Бык. — Может, ещё не поздно, уверен, магистр Павус весьма обрадуется женишку-отставному храмовнику в завязке. 

— Ты всё не так понял, — пожурил его Дориан. — Отец не собирался менять мне пол. В любом случае, я — это я, и я никому не позволю себя переделывать. 

— Слишком много ”я” для одного предложения, — хмыкнул Бык. 

— В этом весь я.

— В этом весь ты, — согласился Бык и, вставая из-за стола, хлопнул его по плечу. — Иди уже спать, день завтра долгий.

Дориан машинально потёр место дружеского удара. Бык был прав, хватит сидеть тут и напиваться. Каллен жив, почти здоров, и он явно не понимает, почему Дориан не приходит, и уже начал корить себя за то, что занимает место в его комнате и причиняет неудобства. Всё-таки командор поразительно наивный для мужчины своего возраста, может, за это Дориан его и любит. В том числе за это. 

Дориан решительно встал из-за стола, покачнулся и ухватился за край. Так, резких движений делать не стоит, а по возвращении в свою комнату надо достать флягу с той жутью, которую он держал на случай, когда необходимо максимально быстро протрезветь. Фляга эта, как правило, пустела достаточно быстро, потому что пил Дориан много, а вызывала его к себе Малика часто. 

Дориан поднялся в комнату, распахнул дверь, смутно надеясь, что Каллен уже спит и не увидит его в столь неподобающем виде. Не то чтобы он не видел Дориана пьяным раньше. Да Каллен сам не раз доводил, а то и доносил его до комнаты, сгружал на кровать, укрывал одеялом и оставлял на столике рядом стакан воды. Правда, ещё не было случая, чтобы раненый Каллен, переживший ужасы восстания живых мертвецов и захоронение в пещере, торчал в его комнате, пока Дориан методично напивался. 

Дориан дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Он не просто эгоистичный мудак до мозга костей, он ещё и мелочный трусливый мудак. 

Он на цыпочках прошёл в комнату. Свет горел, Каллен спал, Дориан мысленно пожал себе руку и двинулся к заветному шкафчику. Прикроватный столик коварно бросился ему под ноги, и Дориан полетел на пол, сметая по пути тот самый столик, вазу с цветами, кувшин с водой, пустой стакан и интересную брошь, которая прокатилась по ковру и оказалась прямо перед его глазами. 

— Ты пьян, — раздалось сверху. 

— Извини. — Дориан плюнул на устроенный разгром, брошь сунул в карман, решив потом найти владельца, и пополз на четвереньках до заветного шкафчика. Определённо он деградировал до четвероногих, раз две ноги его уже не держат. Дориан лопатками чувствовал укоризненный взгляд Каллена, но уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Добрался до шкафчика, открыл дверцу, вытянул руку, нащупал заветную флягу и схватил её, как модница хватает последнюю пару модных туфель. Он залпом проглотил треть содержимого фляги, его чуть не стошнило на ковёр.

— Пятнадцать минут. Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он. — Потом можешь высказать всё, что ты обо мне думаешь.

— Ладно. Дай сигнал, когда будешь готов. 

Это прозвучало угрожающе. Конечно, Дориан обладал незаурядной способностью бесить всех вокруг, но, как ему казалось, с Калленом у них было полное взаимопонимание. Даже несмотря на общую неприязнь, которую Каллен питал к магам, и безответные чувства Дориана, которые, как оказалось, были известны всему миру. Ну что за нажье дерьмо. 

— Я готов, — сказал он голосом человека, требующего исполнить его последнюю просьбу перед казнью. — Извини. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Каллен покачал головой. — Хватит сидеть на полу, подпирая дверцу шкафа. Я много думал там, в пещере, и пришёл к определённым выводам.

— Мне всегда становится страшно, когда ты начинаешь думать, — пожаловался Дориан. Он встал с пола и пересел к Каллену на кровать, аккуратно откинув простынь. 

— Тебе уже говорили, что у тебя ужасное чувство юмора?

— У меня прекрасное чувство юмора, — искренне возмутился Дориан. — До тебя всем нравилось.

— Они просто не хотели тебя расстраивать, — уверил его Каллен и взял за руку. Дориан так удивился, что, кажется, впервые в жизни не находил слов, чтобы соответствующе ответить. Тонко, с долей иронии и сарказма, “в стиле Дориана”, как говорила Малика. Не было ни единой причины для того, чтобы Каллен взял его за руку. Кроме, пожалуй, одной. 

— У тебя жар, — понял Дориан, нехотя вынимая руку из крепкой калленовской ладони, чтобы потрогать его лоб. — Или нет. Странно. 

Каллен мягко улыбнулся.

— Перестань болтать. — Теперь он просто притянул Дориана обеими руками, заставляя лечь рядом с собой. — Если у тебя ещё есть ко мне чувства…

— Куда они денутся? — перебил его Дориан. — И мы вроде сносно научились с ними жить. Я делаю вид, что не влюблён, ты делаешь вид, что этому веришь, и вот в такой непринуждённой обстановке мы приятно проводим время. И всех всё устраивало, но потом ты решил зачем-то “подумать”, хотя тебе вредно думать, Каллен, у тебя мозг военного, командира и стратега — это совершенно иная субстанция, чем мозг обычного человека. И я знаю, что ты там себе надумал, не надо, честное слово, не надо. На каждый твой аргумент у меня найдётся контраргумент, ты же знаешь, что не победишь в этом споре…

Дориан замолчал на долю секунды, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Каллен тут же воспользовался моментом, чтобы заткнуть ему рот поцелуем. Поцелуй был влажным и неловким, Каллен с низким стоном притянул его к себе ещё ближе, заставив плотно прижаться к своей груди. Это оказалось настоящим облегчением, почти мучительно сладким — с рыком вцепиться в плечи Каллена, углубляя поцелуй. 

— Уфф, — выдохнул Дориан, когда они ненадолго, как он надеялся, отстранились друг от друга. 

Каллен провёл ладонью по его щеке, спустился вниз к шее и оставил руку на затылке. От ладони шло спокойное мягкое тепло, и Дориан подумал, что не против так пролежать всю ночь. Каллен целомудренно поцеловал его в нос. 

— Я же просил тебя перестать болтать.

— В следующий раз я обязательно тебя послушаюсь, — клятвенно пообещал Дориан. — Но мне бы всё-таки хотелось знать, это была разовая акция или я могу надеяться на долгосрочный период?

Каллен досадливо покачал головой. 

— Ты же меня знаешь. Я никогда бы так с тобой не поступил. 

— Любовь к тебе сделала меня мнительным, мой командор. Ужасное качество, как вы с ним живёте?

— Приспосабливаемся, — хмыкнул Каллен. — Ты научишься. 

— Ну, теперь-то мне без надобности, — отмахнулся Дориан. — Я заполучил самого горячего мужчину Тедаса, мнительность долой. Можем вернуться к поцелуям и к той части разговора, где ты осознал, что я — самое прекрасное, что встречалось тебе в жизни. 

— Всего-то надо было отдохнуть в пещере, чтобы понять. 

— Какие пустяки, право слово. — Дориан потянулся за поцелуем. — Но больше так не делай. Ты заставил меня поволноваться. Немного. Самую малость. 

— Ну конечно.

Дориану всегда хотелось потрогать улыбку Каллена пальцами, и, наконец, он смог это сделать. “Ты слишком красив для этого мира”, — подумал Дориан, но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал. Чересчур много нежностей для одного вечера, да и Каллена смущать лишний раз не хотелось. 

Было что-то неправильное в том, что Дориан чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, когда весь мир собирался рухнуть в Бездну. Впрочем, мир пока держался, у Малики наверняка был план, экспедиция в Ривейн не за горами, а он сам находился в постели с Калленом. Вряд ли кто его осудит.


End file.
